A Case For Hiwatari And Ivanov
by Rocker Girl Isabella Skye
Summary: Policemen Kai and Tala have known each other all their lives but when the discovery of a body leads them to a street kid called Ray it begins to destroy the special bond they have...Tala x Ray.
1. A Body Found

Ok so this A Case For Hiwatari And Ivanov Including A Street Kid

WARNING: Yaoi, Tala x Ray possibly a little Kai x Brooklyn not sure yet

Death, murder and suicide

Bad language

WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Death

My first ever Disclaimer - Beyblade does not belong to me. any names that are my own i created myself, if they are similar to real people or place then that is purely coincidental

Ages are:

Kai and Tala - early twenties

Ray - eighteen/nineteen

Lee - nineteen

Mariah - seventeen

Brooklyn - early twenties but slightly younger than Kai and Tala

I have to say I love crime; I read all crime novels and watch all crime dramas. so for my first story naturally it had to be a crime. so anyway please enjoy and if at all possible review!

* * *

1. A Body Found

Kai sighed as he pulled himself out of his car and walked in the rain towards the crime scene with Tala at his side. They walked in silence, both still slightly fuggy from sleep. The street was dark in the early hours of the morning and the street lights still beat down on them with the weak orange light that lit nothing but the flies buzzing near the orange glow. On reaching the yellow tape that surrounded the crime scene Tala lifted it up and they both ducked under it and headed over to the tent which prevented the body from being soaked. Kai took a quick glance at the surroundings; they were in a dark back alley where the only source of light was from the bright torch light held by the police as they milled around carrying out their various jobs. The street was narrow and the police had trouble not banging in to each other. The wind whistled down between the two brick walls that reached up high blocking the buildings on either side from view.

Kai entered the tent followed by Tala and they looked down at the body before them as forensic took pictures, examined the body and the immediate surrounding area.

"What do we have?" asked Kai to a young woman crouching over the body laboriously

The young woman looked up and gave them a quick smile before she sat back on her haunches and said in a quick and to the point voice "stabbed, three times. Once in the shoulder, once in the chest and the third the main artery in the neck. That's what killed him" she paused and pointed to the side of the man's head to a large gash which had congealed with blood "this wound here, caused by something large. A metal bar I'd say. This is what knocked him out, I'd say the murderer hit him over the head to make him fall and then stabbed him to finish the job"

"Any other injuries?" asked Kai

The woman nodded and picking up the arm of the dead man; on his skin someone had carved an X "caused by some kind of knife" she looked up at Kai and Tala "it was inflicted after death, I'd say immediately after"

"Time of death?" asked Kai while Tala took notes

"Well he's still slightly warm so I'd no more than a couple of hours but I'll be able to be more accurate back at the lab"

"Anything else if interest?"

"No wallet but the guy still has his drivers licence and this gold watch" she indicated the expensive looking watch around the left wrist

Kai nodded "what's his name?"

"Nigel Parker, 46, lives Pole Street 47 Avenue"

"Thanks Emily" Kai left the tent thinking followed by Tala writing up notes

"What you thinking?" asked Tala putting his note book away

"Why would a guy have no wallet?" asked Kai "everybody has a wallet"

"Someone took it?" suggested Tala

"Then why leave the watch? That thing isn't junk"

"Mm" conceded Tala

Kai turned to other matters "who found the body?"

"Some kids playing football on the main street, the ball came down here" answered Tala pointing over to a boy of about nine

"Have Brooklyn see what he can get out the kid" ordered Kai

"Sure thing" Tala nodded over to an orange head who was mildly leaning against the wall, he straightened when Tala nodded to the boy who was, sitting with a police woman, shaking violently. Brooklyn nodded and with a smile walked over to the boy crouching down in front of him and talking to him quietly.

Tala was about to talk to Kai when a movement beyond the crime scene and deeper in to the back alleys caught his eye. He hit Kai's arm and Kai looked around just in time to see a shadow move slowly further down the street. He nodded to Tala and silently they followed the shadow which disappeared round a corner. Halting by the corner Kai and Tala peered round. A young man, age of about eighteen maybe nineteen, stood there. Long black hair plaited roughly, shabby clothes and huge golden eyes. But what interested Kai the most was the wallet which the guy was pulling open. They watched as the guy pulled out the cash with a grin before stuffing the money in his pocket and checking out the rest of the wallet.

Silently Kai signalled to Tala who nodded and disappeared down another narrow street to reappear on the other side of the young man who was now trapped between Kai and Tala.

"I think you need to give that to me" said Kai stepping out from the shadows

The young man jumped out of his skin and spun round to Kai who showed him his police ID. The guy spun round again with the intent of running but Tala stepped out trapping the young man between two cops and walls impossible to scale. He swallowed as he looked from one to the other.  
"I didn't kill him!" he spluttered, "I just wanted his money!"

"Then why not take the watch as well?" asked Kai

The guy gave him a look "I don't know how to flog things, and anyway he might have willed that to someone"

"We are considerate" sneered Tala

"I don't steal!" said the guy insulted "I just get what I need, it's not like he's going to need the money"

"That still counts as stealing" said Kai "and it you killed him to steal it well then that's even worse"

"Oh give me break!" snorted the guy "why would I still be hanging round here if I'd killed him?"

"You tell me" said Kai as he and Tala stood on either side of the young man "how about we start with your name?"

The guy paused but said "Ray"

"Ray what?" asked Tala

"Ray It's none of your fucking business!" snarled Ray

"How old are you Ray?" asked Kai

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm eighteen" Ray folded his arms

"Do you live on the street?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"That has got nothing to do with that dead guy!" snapped Ray

"True" admitted Kai "let's get to that shall we? Do you know him?"

"Kinda"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've seen him around"

"Do you know his name?"

"I don't know his real name, but around here we call him big guy"

"He's not that fat" said Tala

Ray smirked "that's not why we call him big guy"

Kai and Tala looked at him nonplussed and Ray rolled his eyes and made some comment about cops having no brains

"We call him big guy because he's got the biggest knob you've ever seen"

Kai and Tala glanced at each other

"And you've seen this?" asked Tala

"Not personally"

"But others have?"

"Yes"

"What was he like?" asked Kai

"I don't know, I've never fucked him"

"No! I mean his personality!" growled Kai

Ray smirked "oh!" he shrugged "I didn't really know him. There were rumours he raped people"

"What kind of people?" asked Kai sharply

Ray shrugged again "young people, people on the street mostly"

"Anyone you know?"

Ray shook his head "just people you know"

"No! I don't know! That's why I'm asking!" snapped Kai

Ray sighed, "look! I don't know the guy! All I've heard are rumours! I don't know anything else!"

"Why were you here?"

"I heard the boy scream when he found the body so I came to investigate and found the guy"

"And took his wallet"

"It's not like he's using it" said Ray exasperatedly

"Why did you hang around?" asked Kai "you could have taken the wallet and left there and then"

Ray hesitated

"Go on" prompted Tala prodding Ray in the small of his back "spill!"

"Look! I live on the streets right! I see things! Hear things!"

"Did you see the murder?" asked Kai

"No! But…" Ray trailed off

"But?" said Kai and Tala together

Ray opened his mouth but stopped abruptly as from the next street the sound of a dustbin being knocked over. Ray's widened and Kai could see his first lead slowly evaporate. He and Tala both grabbed Ray

"Hey! Get off me!" Ray struggled

"Tell me what you know" hissed Kai

"I don't know anything…"

"But?"

Ray shook his head as another sound, this time closer, resounded round the narrow alley ""no! You want me to talk you have to pay! I'm not telling you anything for nothing!"

"You will if you don't want to be arrested" threatened Tala

"On what charge?" snapped Ray

"Stealing cash. Obstructing accounts. Wasting police time!" hissed Tala "I'll think of something!"

"Enough" said Kai giving Tala a warning glance "look, just tell what you know. No one is going to hurt you if that's what you're worried about"

"On the other hand if you don't tell us then you will be-" began Tala

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you!" growled Ray "don't think I don't know my rights just because I live on the streets!"

"Tell us what you know" Kai tried slipping in between Tala and Ray

"I don't know anything!" hissed Ray as footsteps could be heard coming towards them "I've already said too much!"

"So you do know something" said Kai

"No!"

"Then how can you have said too much?" asked Tala

"I just can!" Ray glanced around waiting for the foot steps to appear round the corner behind Tala

"Not good enough" said Kai as he and Tala took one step closer to Ray

"Hey! Isn't there some law about intimidating the public?" Ray took a step back towards the wall and gave them a glare

"Fine, we'll play it your way" said Kai "you hungry?"

Ray paused "yes" he said slowly taking another glance at the end of the road, the footsteps had stopped but Ray could see a shadow

"Well how about me and Tala take you for a good meal?" suggested Kai "all you can eat, Tala will pay of course"

"Why do I have to pay?" protested Tala

"Because I'm the boss," answered Kai not taking his eyes off Ray "so what do you say?" he leaned closer to Ray "your choice. Meal and talk or arrested and interrogated"

Ray thought about this; he was hungry and if he was sneaky enough he might be able to snaffle their wallets. He'd already got the spare cash out from the red head's pocket but the wallet was in the inside pocket. He gave his signature charming smile

"Fine, but no tapes. You didn't hear this from me"

"Deal" said Kai satisfied "you know that place on the main street?"

"Oliver's café?"

"Yes, meet us there in an hour" and with that Kai was walking away

"I'll take this" said Tala snatching the empty wallet off Ray "and the money"

Ray rolled his eyes but pulled out the dead guy's cash and handed it over

"See you in an hour" snarled Tala

"See you then" Ray waited until Tala had run after Kai before pulling out the cash he'd been hiding in his sleeve and smirked as he heard a growl of frustration as Tala realised he'd lost the cash from his jacket pocket. Glancing back at the shadow Ray glared

"You won't catch me!" he called "you've already tried that Dunga!"

A gun with a silencer attached appeared round the corner and was fired but Ray was already running down an alley three streets away.

*

"Tell me again" grumbled Tala "why are we here?"

"Because I think this street kid knows something that I think we should know too" sighed Kai for the umpteenth time

"And it's not because you want me to buy you coffee?"

Kai hesitated but thought it best to lie "of course not"

"Because I happened to notice that this place is more expensive than my weekly rent" Tala narrowed his eyes

"I hadn't noticed that" Kai accepted the coffee from the waitress "I just chose it because it was the nearest"

"Of **course**, why didn't I think of that?" mumbled Tala

Kai sighed "look, as of now we have no leads apart from that this guy might have been a rapist and we got that from this guy, so lets see what else he knows"

"He stole my cash!" fumed Tala "you can't trust him, he's a guy living on the streets. He's only out for himself"

"Which is why you're buying him lunch" said Kai

"Lunch! Kai, if I buy lunch I'll go bankrupt!"

"This place isn't that expensive"

"They're robbing us in here!" whined Tala "or rather they're robbing _me_!"

"Hence I'm not paying" Kai muttered to himself as he checked his watch

"See! He's late!" said Tala

"By thirty seconds Tala" said Kai "I think we have to hold on a little longer"

"Hmph!" Tala scowled

"Seeing as we're waiting how about you get refills?" suggested Kai indicating his already empty mug "and while you're at it you can buy me some of that coffee cake over there"

"You…you…you…" Tala failed to find a word that properly described how he was feeling right now and in the end all he did was snarl at Kai's smirk and storm off to the counter.

"Am I late?" asked Ray as he slipped in to Tala's chair and gave Kai a smile

"By one minute thirty" replied Kai pulling up an extra seat for Tala to avoid any smashed plates "that is of no consequence, talk"

Ray's smile widened "you don't hang about do you?"

"I need to get some straight answers out of you before Tala comes back and starts with his snide comments" said Kai folding his arms "I presume you would like to order first"

"I'm surprised you're doing this" said Ray picking up the menu "this place costs a bomb"

"I'm not paying" explained Kai

"Ahh" Ray gave Tala a smile as the red head come to the table with coffee and cake for Kai

Tala, after Kai had given him a warning look, turned to Ray "what would you like? And you'd better be cheap about it! I'm not a bottomless pit!"  
Ray, being extremely considerate, chose the most expensive drink, the most expensive main meal and the most expensive desert to be topped off with the most expensive afters. Ray didn't actually like most of the food he'd ordered but momentary dislike was well worth seeing the snarl appear on Tala's face as he stormed off again to order.

"Now tell me what you've heard" ordered Kai "and no lies, otherwise I'll have you locked up in jail faster than you can spout innocence on the charge of wasting police time"

"Sheesh you guys never take a break do you?" commented Ray as he helped himself to Tala's glass of water.

Kai glared at him and Ray sighed, "fine he said before glancing round the café as if convinced someone was listening "but you have to promise that you didn't hear this from me" he whispered

"Now why would I do that?" asked Kai

"Because if you don't the next time you'll see me I'll be lying in some ditch with a bullet in my chest!" hissed Ray "street guys don't speak to cops! It's a rule! One no one must ever break!"

"Then why are you here?" asked Kai as Tala arrived back with a basket of bread the waitress had given him. As Tala set the basket in the middle of the table Ray grabbed a chunk of bread and proceeded to eat it without breathing. Kai raised his eyebrow as the answer to his question became obvious. Ray swallowed down the last of the chunk of bread and breathing hard grabbed another chunk and ate that too.

"You're staving" said Kai his voice softened

"Things can be hard on the street" Ray said between mouthfuls "especially when you've got hard men who steal what you have"

"Ok" said Kai "we didn't hear anything from you" he ignored the gaping mouth that Tala gave him and said, "so what have you heard that you were going to tell us before?"

But Ray hesitated still

"Look, this is what we know" said Kai knowing he was taking a risk " our victim is Nigel Parker, age 46, and he lived at Pole Street 47 Avenue. You told us that on the streets he was known as 'big guy' for reasons not referring to his weight. He was smacked over the head before he was stabbed three times, you told us he was known to have rapped people…" he paused and looked at Ray "so tell me what you know"

Ray sighed, "look, I don't know anything for fact. I know you guys are hot on evidence but this isn't evidence and if you ask me this in court I will deny ever meeting you"

"Fine" agreed Kai

"And I want you to give me your recorders" said Ray holding out his hand

"How do you know we even have any?" asked Tala reluctant to give his up

"You're cops" replied Ray "and I won't say anything if I think you're recording me"

Kai thought about this and nodded to Tala who growled but handed over his recorder, Ray looked at Kai expectantly who handed his over also.

"Fine" said Ray after he'd pulled the tapes out of the recorders and made sure they were off "this is what I've heard. Big guy was a bastard, I only met him once but I could tell he was a letch-"

"How?" asked Tala taking notes

"The way he looked down instead at my face was a clue" answered Ray grudgingly letting Tala take notes

"So he was gay?" asked Kai

"Not necessarily" said Ray thoughtfully "he was a control freak, he liked to control people regardless of their gender"

"Did you ever hear of him raping a guy?" asked Tala

Ray shook his head "I don't know whether he actually ever raped anyone, there are rumours but they're old and on the street people exaggerate things"

"What do these rumours actually say?" asked Kai as the waitress arrived with the first dish

Ray waited until the waitress had left before beginning "the newest rumour going round says that he raped this girl after traumatising her"

"Who is this girl?" asked Tala

"I haven't heard her name" said Ray digging in to his meal "but the point is this girl has an older brother called Crusher"

"Crusher what?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that this Crusher was rumoured to have threatened to kill big guy which is understandable. Apparently the girl had been seriously ill and she'd only just recovered"

"Where does this Crusher live?" asked Tala

"On the street" said Ray

"_Where_ on the street?" snapped Tala

"Anywhere he can find!" said Ray with a glare at Tala "we don't tend to live in the same place because people like you kick us out!"

"Alright" cut in Kai before Tala could say anything else "so this Crusher's sister, was she badly hurt?"

"I think she had to go to hospital" said Ray

"But you have to pay for medical aid" said Kai "where would Crusher get the money?"

"People say he went in search of big guy" said Ray cleaning off his plate "made him pay for it"

"Where would big guy- I mean Nigel Parker get the money to do that?" asked Kai with a frown

"Big guy didn't live on the streets, he was loaded, evidently you haven't seen his house yet" snorted Ray

"But how would Crusher get Nigel Parker to pay?" asked Tala

"Crusher's a real big guy, I imagine he found a way" said Ray

"What else do you know?" asked Kai "you've told us about Crusher but there has to be other things you know"

Ray thought about this "the kid who found the body of big guy"

"What about him?"

"He's got red hair and a mark on his forehead right?"

"I haven't met him yet" said Kai

"Well, if it's the same guy I'm thinking about then his name is Daichi Sumeragi"

"So?"

"Daichi Sumeragi is the nephew of big guy and not so long ago he lived with big guy but got kicked out"

"Why?"

Ray smirked "you'll know when you meet Daichi Sumeragi, anyway the point is that Daichi Sumeragi wasn't too happy about this"

"Oh come on!" snorted Tala "the lad's twelve! You can't seriously be suggesting that he could kill a guy like Nigel Parker!"

"Look, almost certainly big guy was drunk, he was most of the time" Ray shrugged "and besides big guy wasn't popular and a lot of people wanted him dead"

"And what about you?" asked Kai "did you want him dead?"

"I barely knew him, I only met him once. Sure I didn't like him but I'm no killer" said Ray

*

"So what do you think?" asked Tala as they left Ray scoffing down his pudding

"I want this Crusher found, I want to know what Brooklyn got out of the kid who found the body" began Kai "I want you to check all the hospitals, that girl who big guy- I mean Nigel Parker supposedly raped may still be in hospital. I want to know more about Nigel Parker, I want someone to go to where he lived, I want to know what his neighbours thought of him. I want witnesses, I want the last person who saw Nigel Parker alive and then once all that's been down I want to know more about this Ray"

Tala frowned "you think there's something odd about him?"

"For someone who only heard rumours he sure knew a lot and no. He may not be a killer but he's no street kid either" said Kai as they got in to the car "he was right when he said people on the streets don't talk to police. I think he's got a home somewhere and I want to know where that is"

"Fine" Tala started up the engine "but what's that got to do with the case?"

"Nothing as such" admitted Kai "but I don't think Ray told us everything he knew"

"He was very careful to put the case away from him" conceded Tala as he pulled away "you think he's hiding something important?"

Kai was silent for a moment as Tala pulled up at the traffic lights and he saw Ray leave the café in the wing mirror "whatever he's hiding" he said "I don't think that's the last we'll see of him"

* * *

So that was the first chapter! i hope that for my first attempt it was alright! if I get any reviews I think i will update!


	2. Motive For Murder

Wow after so long I'm back with the second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to suzanne and darkbloodymoon for reviewing!

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade

WARNING: Mentions of rape

* * *

2. Motive For Murder

"So what have got?" asked Kai's boss

"Nigel Parker, 46, lived Pole Street 47 Avenue. He was stabbed three times after being bludgeoned over the head with something metal. No fingerprints, no fibre or anything else that can be used as evidence. While making a brief search around the surrounding area we caught hold of…a street guy who was in the process of nicking the wallet but he did tell us about a man called Crusher who was out looking for Big Guy- I mean Nigel Parker because it was rumoured he raped Crusher's little sister"

"What was the name of the guy who told you this?" asked Hiro Granger

Kai hesitated before answering his boss but ended up saying "we'll call him John Smith for now"

"Have you been to the house of Nigel Parker?" asked Hiro

"No, not yet" replied Kai "talking to each of the kids playing football when the body was found took longer than expected"

"Well I imagine it's quite traumatic for them" said Hiro understandingly

"Not at all" contradicted Kai "they were all eager to know each gory detail"

Tala knocked on the glass of Hiro's office and popped his head in "uniform went to Nigel Parker's house, they figure you should go for yourself"

Kai nodded and silently thanked Tala for this tiny white lie that had given him the chance to escape conference with the boss. It wasn't that Kai didn't like his boss; it was just that most of the time they didn't see eye to eye when it came to most cases.

"Excuse me sir" Kai turned to go but Hiro called him back

"You wouldn't be considering talking to Kuznetsov now would you?" Hiro gave Kai a scrupulous look

"Of course not" said Kai smoothly and obviously lying through his teeth "Kuznetsov is someone who disobeys the law and therefore I have no inclination to believe anything he says"

"Good" said Hiro who didn't believe a word Kai had just said; it was the small game they played "carry on"

"Sir" Kai nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him.

-

"When's the first discussion?" asked Tala "you know, the ones where you rabbit on at uniform while I sit there looking stupidly bored"

"We'll have one after you and I have been to Nigel Parker's house" answered Kai "for now, what do we know about Nigel's life?"

"Lived in said address" began Tala handing Kai a slip of paper "has a sister that lives next door to him and judging by the neighbourhood in which they're in I doubt think he was short on cash"

"Any family?" asked Kai

"A sister who lives a few streets away and of course Daichi Sumeragi who was the nephew, his mother lives outside the city"

"We'll visit the sister first and then see the house" decided Kai "then we go back to the office and plan a course of action"

"Lets go then"

Tala led the way out of the police station and to his car, getting in to the driver's seat and starting the engine while Kai climbed in to the passenger's side. they drove along in silence Kai deep in thought while Tala contemplated whether Kai would let him have any lunch today.

"What do we know about the sister?" asked Kai after ten minutes of silence

"Not a lot" replied Tala "we know she left home at sixteen and moved in with a boyfriend, had two kids and then kicked the boyfriend out. Her name is Ivy Parker and she is ten years younger than her brother and as far as we know has never done anything illegal in her life"

"Ten years is a notable difference" commented Kai

"According to uniform who have been asking the neighbours she was an accident but brought life back in to the family" answered Tala with cynicism

*

Tala knocked on the door of Ivy Parker's home while Kai checked out the surroundings; the garden was kept nice, the house itself was big and spacious from what he could see through the window. A movement in the left side window caught Kai's attention and his eyes narrowed as a shadow moved quickly.

The door opened and Tala looked in to the face of a beautiful but annoyed looking woman who obviously wasn't heartbroken at the news of her brother's death.

"Good morning Miss Parker, may we come in and take up a few moments of your time?" asked Tala

"No" said Ivy Parker and shut the door in Tala's face, Tala turned to Kai who nodded; Tala sighed, "Miss Parker, please open the door! We have a warrant for your arrest concerning the death of your brother!"

"You WHAT?" the door flew open and Ivy looked at Tala horrified "you really have a warrant?!"

"No, I lied" said Tala simply "but we do want to talk to you" and he slipped in to the house before she could protest, Kai followed with a nod of his head and headed in to the room on the left side of the house. It was a sitting room he found with a door at the other end

""What's through here?" he asked

"The dining room" replied Ivy "why? Do you think my brother's murderer is hiding in there?"

Kai didn't reply but nodded to Tala who walked softly over to the door and pulled it open silently and swiftly, Kai walked in to the dining room and looked around. Large table, eight chairs, nicely decorated room with big windows and heavy curtains. As far as he could tell there were no other doors meaning that whoever had run in here was trapped between three walls and Kai.

"Someone in here?" Tala asked Ivy

"My cleaner maybe" replied Ivy

"Why would your cleaner hide behind the curtains?" asked Kai glancing at Tala who walked to the other side of the room and pulled back the heavy curtain.

"Well, well, well" Tala's eyes sparked with the smirk that crossed his face as he looked in to the young face of Ray who was holding up a duster in his defence "thought you lived on the streets"

Ray glared "just because I don't have a home doesn't mean I can't have a job!" he snapped

"Now did I say you couldn't have a job?" sneered Tala

"You implied it!" Ray growled, "I have to get money somehow"

"Why don't you steal it from some poor fucker's wallet?" suggested Tala snidely

"Tala" Kai warned neatly side stepping in between Tala and Ray, he looked in Ray's indignant golden eyes

"Is he always like that?" asked Ray savagely

Kai nodded before fixing his intense gaze on Ray "thought we'd see you again" he muttered "but I wasn't expecting it to be at the home of the sister of Nigel Parker"

"Hm, the world's just full of surprises" commented Tala cynically

"Isn't it just?" Ray glared at Tala passed Kai's shoulder

"Excuse me!" Ivy Parker tapped her foot annoyed "I thought you were supposed to be interviewing me"

"Oh yes" Tala turned back with a smile "would you like to tell us why you've employed someone who lives on the streets?"

"Have you got a problem with people live on the streets?" asked Ray his eyes flaming

"Yes, they make the place look-"

"Tala!" Kai cut the red head off and looked warningly at Ray "attacking an officer is against the law and I will arrest you should you do so"

"Oh don't worry I won't" Ray growled, "I'll just wait until he's off duty!"

"Threatening to attack an officer is also an offence and I can still have you arrested" said Kai hurriedly

"Aw Kai! You're taking out the fun!" Tala pouted, "like he could attack me, I bet he doesn't even know how to punch"

"I'll have you know I am a master at the martial arts!" Ray bared his teeth

"Oooh well aren't we fancy!" simpered Tala

"That's enough. Tala, kindly interview Miss Parker while I go outside and interview Ray"

"I don't talk to the police more than once" said Ray though he was still trapped between Kai and the window behind him

"I can take you to the station to talk there if you prefer" replied Kai calmly, Ray fell silent and Kai added, "right then, outside if you please"

With a sigh Ray left throwing Tala a dirty look as he passed the redhead which Tala was only to pleased about, Kai followed with a warning look at Tala who huffed importantly and turned to Ivy Parker once again pulling out his notebook as he did.

*

"Alright Ray" Kai turned to the raven haired young man "now I don't believe you've lived on the streets for that long, in fact I think you have a home somewhere"

"What would make you think that?" asked Ray

"What street kid knows martial arts?" Kai answered back

"I get free lessons from the gym near by" Ray explained "in return for cleaning the place"

"I would have thought getting money was more important than getting martial arts lessons" reasoned Kai

"You need to protect yourself on the streets" said Ray "I would have thought Nigel Parker was the living proof of that"

"I was under the impression Nigel Parker was dead" Kai folded his arms

"Sorry, that was a bad phrase to choose but you get my point, the streets aren't always safe"

"Which is why someone like you should be back home getting a good education" Kai said watching Ray closely

"I don't have a home" said Ray firmly

"So where did you come from?" asked Kai

"My mother was on the streets when she had me" replied Ray

"You're lying" Kai guessed

"No I'm not"

"I don't believe you" said Kai "I reckon you come from a nice home, big house, loving parents, good education. But for some reason you've thrown that away"

"You're reckoning wrong" said Ray obstinately

"I don't think I am" Kai eyes narrowed slightly "but the question is why did you leave home?"

"I thought you were supposed to be investigating Nigel Parker's death" Ray reminded him

"I am indeed" Kai conceded "so would you mind telling me why you're working for the sister of the man I found dead not so long ago?"

Ray shrugged "coincidence, I didn't know"

"I don't believe in coincidences" Kai looked Ray in the eye "I think you lied when you said you barely knew Nigel Parker. I think he forced himself on you and somehow Ivy Parker found that out and she's hired you out of pity and guilt"

"Nice theory you got going there" commented Ray

"Is it only a theory?" Kai asked still looking deeply in Ray's face

Ray was silent for a long time, looking back at Kai with a stubborn expression and resolutely refusing to speak, Kai's eyes bored in to him until Ray broke contact with an annoyed sigh "fine, Nigel Parker made a pass at me but I kicked him back"

"How did the sister find out?"

"Because I knocked on her door and told her" said Ray simply "show her the bruises"

"How did she react?"

"She was angry and horrified, what do you expect?!"

"Angry enough to kill her brother?" asked Kai

"If she was then I don't see why she waited, it's been three months since Nigel Parker attacked me" answered Ray

"If Nigel Parker attacked you then why didn't you tell the police?" asked Kai

Ray raised his eyebrows "who would you have believed a street kid or someone who has a nice house and lots of money? It wasn't worth it"

"But it was worth going to the sister to see if you good scrounge some money out of her" replied Kai

"I clean her house for her don't I?"

"And how much of her stuff have you stolen?"

Ray glared "I haven't stolen anything!" he spat insulted

"Why not? Every other man, woman and child would have. I would have, big house like that with lots of nice stuff you can sell. It's a perfect opportunity"

"Well I don't!" snapped Ray

Kai smirked "you're too nice to be a guy on the street, you're too open, you have too many scruples"

Ray narrowed his eyes "what do you mean I'm too open?"

Kai's smirk widened "you've just freely told me that Nigel Parker forced himself on you, there's one motive for murder. You then go and tell the sister who is shocked, sickened and horrified as well as furious, there's a second motive for murder"

Ray smiled and gave a small laugh "and that's just the tip of the iceberg, but for the record I didn't kill him"

"We'll see" replied Kai

"I'm sure we will," said Ray "can I go now? It's just I have a job at a hotel and I'm going to be late for my shift"

"Be my guest" said Kai indicating he could go

The young man turned and walked off down the street Kai's red eyes burning through him; Kai frowned thoughtfully, Ray was mixed up in this somehow but he wasn't sure how. Tala left the house shutting the door behind just in time to see Ray turn the street corner and disappear from sight.

"What's your problem with Ray?" Kai asked quietly his gaze fixed somewhere deep inside his head

"I think you're right, Ray does have a home somewhere" replied Tala "it's probably a good home and he's just thrown it away!"

"Even so, stop goading him," warned Kai "for one thing it's not professional"

"That's rich coming from you!" Tala spluttered

"Excuse me"

"Sorry, that's rich coming from you _sir_" Tala corrected himself

"That's better," said Kai "now what have you got?"

Tala cleared his throat and looked at his notebook still open in his hand "the sister of Nigel Parker knows nothing, she heard nothing, she saw nothing, she knows no reason why her brother should be dead and therefore is no help"

"Great" said Kai

"On a better note" said Tala flipping the page on his notebook "you know that Crusher that Ray was on about at the café?"

"Hm"

"Brooklyn's found him and has him at the station so I say we skip the house, leave that to uniform and go see this Crusher"

"I agree; lets go see the next part of my iceberg. That Brooklyn is a good cop" Kai commented as he led the way to the car

"That's because he fancies his boss" muttered Tala but only when Kai was out of earshot, he looked back up the street the direction Ray had gone and his blue eyes frosted over before he opened the car door and got in, pulling out and driving up the road.

*

Ray watched the car leave and waited before it was out of sight before leaving his hiding place; he heard the barking of a dog alert to his presence but he ignored it as he walked up the street quietly, lost in his own thoughts. That police man was good at his job even if his red haired companion was a prick, those red eyes read people in two seconds flat and Ray was sure he would meet them both again but the question was when, and could Ray hide the secrets he kept from those prying eyes?

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
